1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for reducing acoustic feedback from a speaker to a microphone in a communication device.
2. Introduction
Presently, traditional speakerphones have one speaker and one microphone located a distance from the speaker. Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablet computers, and other communication devices also have speakerphone functionality. When a speakerphone mode is operational, the microphone on the device picks up a local user's voice for transmission to a remote user. Unfortunately, the microphone also picks up a remote user's voice coming through the speaker and sends it back to the remote user, which results in the remote user hearing an undesirable echo to what they are saying. To avoid the echo, speakerphones employ echo cancellation that processes the signal after it is received at the microphone to remove the echo. However, the echo cancellation is not optimal, especially when there is more than one operational speaker on the speakerphone.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reducing acoustic feedback from a speaker to a microphone in a communication device.